My friend, Craig Tucker
by killergoreclown
Summary: meoow. Story with StanxCraig. haha. just read the story my summaries are terrible. c:
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal, boring day at South park. The young boys are in 9th grade now, and to tell the truth, they haven't changed.

"Craig.." Whispered Stan stairing at Craig.

Craig groweld. "What the fuck do you want now?" He asked turning to Stan.

"Pass this note to Kyle!"

"God fucking dammit."

"Why are you so pissy all the time? You need to relax. "

Craig turned quiet and passed the note to Kyle, his face turned a little pale and he was silent for the rest of the school day.

Time went by fastly, and suprisingly, Stan was worried. Usually Craig would have kept yelling at Stan, but he was silent.. he really never gave a shit about Craig, but this botherd him.

Stan got the guts to talk to dousche Craig, Stan liked to avoid him as much as possible.. Well, because Craig was a jerk.

"Craig.." Stan spoke as he sped up to Craig.

"what, stan?" Craig gave him a irratated look and then sighed.

"Are you.. Are you okay?" stan gulped looking away. He never talked to craig one and one, unless if they were fighting.. This is different.

"I'm whatever Stan, why do you care about me all of a sudden?"

Stan and Craig paused and looked at eachother. Craig, with is normal irrated look, and Stan with a calm and worried expression.

"Well usually you'd be bitching like you always do. but you were just.. quiet. I don't know, I mean it's weird. I'll just go." Stan sighed.

Stan started to walk off silently as Craig just stood there.

the four boys stood in front of the bus stop, as a normal ritural.

Cartman and Kyle with their normal bickering fights and Kenny stairing off into the sky.

The bus showed up.

Instead of sitting with Kyle, Stan sat with Craig.

"Uh, okay yeah Stan. You can sit with me. Thank you for being so nice and asking." Craig mummbled as he staired out the window.

"Sorry, Craig." Stan looked at him... Still worried.

"Why aren't you sitting with your boyfriend?" Craig smirked and turned to Stan.

"Shut up Craig. He is not my boyfriend." Stan said, trying to ignore the fact of a couple nights him and Kyle have had together.

"Okay, sorry, sorry." Craig giggled.

"I came to see what was wrong yesterday."

Craig looked at Stan, he looked relieved.

"If you care, you can come to my house. I don't want these faggots hearing anything."

Stan smiled and agreed, he staired in front of the bus until they got to the school.

Stan knocked on Craigs door.

"Hi" Craig said looking at Stan.

"Hey dude.." Stan smiled

Craig greeted him in, and the house was empty. They went up to Craigs bedroom and Stan stood awkwardly by the door, this was his first time at Craigs house, he had no clue what to do, infact, he was exactly sure if him and craig were friends or not.

" You can sit on my bed if you want to. I wont kill you." Craig smirked and sighed. The two boys sat on the bed.

"Well?" Stan asked as he turned to Craig to find him almost crying. "Dude are you okay?" Stan asked leaning in to see Craig better.

Craig had tears down his cheeks as he was crying silently avoiding eye contact with Stan.

"No, I'm not." Craig sighed and whiped his eyes.

"What's.. What's wrong Craig?" Stan layed his hand on Craigs sholder.

Craig turned to Stan and smiled. "It's okay."

"No it's not." Stan was determined to find out what was wrong with Craig.

Craig looked down again as tears rolled down his eyes with out him even trying. "I haven't cried infront of somebody in years.. I mean, No one cared enough.. It's weird.. I feel you'd make a good friend Stan. I haven't had to many, and I learned to be by myself. And I know I'm not nice, I fucking get that. But, It hurts to see people getting along and I'm just alone."

Craig sighed and let out more tears.

"I see you and Kyle and Kenny and fatass hanging with eachother everyday, you four are best friends and it kills me inside, no one has ever cared about me like you four do to eachother, and I feel so alone.. and.."

Craig carried off and sighed as he wiped his eyes.

"Craig.." Stan trailed off.

stan gave Craig a huge tight hug.

Craig smiled and returned it as tears ran down his cheeks he tightned the hug.

"I'll be you're friend." Stan whispered into Craig ear.


	2. Chapter 2

Craig stopped the hug and stood up taking off his jacket and he walked out of the room.

"Uh, okay." Stan whispered to himself following Craig down stairs.

"Want coacoa?" Craig asked pouring chocolate packets into hot water.

"Yeah dude. Where are your parents?" Stan asked looking around the house.

"they said that there going for the weekend and my siblings are at a friends for the weekend." Craig returned.

"Oh, I see." Stan sipped his hot coacoa.

"You should stay the night. I mean, if you want to." Craig said as he was pouring extra chocolate in his hotcoacoa.

"I would love to." Stan smiled

"I feel like a faggot pouring my heart to you.." Craig laughed.

"Don't worry about it, Kyle does it all the time I'm used to it."

"I seeeee." Craig said as he begun walking back up stairs.

"wait for me." Stan giggled running to catch up to Craig.

Craig and Stan sat on top of Craigs bed.

"So, why the fuck are you friends with Kyle?" Craig asked Stan.

"I guess he's my best friend I mean we were when we were younger, but.. yeah.." Stan carried off.

"He seems to compain.. ALL THE FUCKING TIME.." Craig smiled.

"I guess but he's okay.." Stan said. He started getting annoyed.

"He always whines and whinees." Craig looked and Stan and smirked. " have you too done gay stuff together?" He asked more serious but with a little smirk.

"GAH! What the fuck, Craig?" Stan asked wacking him with a pillow blushing like hell.

Craig threw a pillow at him and flipped him off.

Stan hit him, and the pattern repeated.. Creating a pillow fight.

Stan started getting sick of it, and he hit Craig one last time, a bit to hard.

Craig fell banging his on his dresser.

"Oh fuck man." Craig rubbed his head. "Arrhg!"  
"shit oh shit oh shit..!" Stan ran over to Craig.

"You're an idiot dude." Craig laughed standing up rubbing his head.

"i'm sorry Craig!" Stan walked over to him rubbing lightley over his head.

Craig smiled "It's okay Stan."

Craig hugged Stan.

No words can explain how happy and confused Stan was. he never saw Craig this happy, and he never ever thought Craig would randomly hug him, or them becoming friends.

Stan returned the hug, and they seemed to stay there for what seemed forever. It made Stans heart beat fast and made him feel weird in the stomache.

"Ehh" Stan sighed as his hands wrapped around craigs waist as Craigs were wrapped around Stans sholders.

"Yes, Stan?" whispered Craig.

"Let's be best friends." Stan smiled letting go of Craig.

"Let's go somewhere." Craig grabbed Stans arm. It was around ten. They stormed off into the dark streets.

"Wait." Stan whispered holding on to Craigs arm looking around. "I hear kyle."

"motherfucker." Craig whispered and rolled his eyes as the two boys stood still and silently

"Stan!" Kyle yelled hugging Stan from behind. "What's up dude?" He smiled. Then turned to Craig and gave him an evil eye. "Why are you with Craig?"

Craig growled. "because we're friends?"

"well okay mr. whiney pants." Kyle growled sticking out his toung. "I'll leave you two loooove birds alone." Kyle laughed thinking he was being funny.

"Shut up you fucking faggot." Craig growled.

"Excuse me?" Kyle asked walking back to Craig.

"Yeah, you're also annoying as fuck, too."

"You're a bitch and have black heart!"

Craig turned pale. Then red as a tomato punched kyle in the jaw.

Kyle groweld and stood up, punching Craig in the chest three times.

"Okay faggot, you're not strong." Craig laughed, screwing up Kyles hair more.

Kyle gave up and gave Craig a dark, evil mad face.

"If you ever, EVER..." Kyle slammed his pointer finger in Craigs chest over and over again when he was speaking. "...Hurt Stan, I will, I don't know how, but I will fucking kill you."

Kyle stormed off.

"Well." Stan said.

"Let's get Chinese, I'm starving.


	3. Chapter 3

The boys finished there chinese, and begun to walk back to Craigs house.

"I apologiez for eh Kyle." Stan said looking down.

"It's cool bro, It's nice to have a friend like that. You should consider yourself lucky." Craig said stairing up at the stars with no emotion.

"I guess." Stan looked at Craig.

"You guess?" Craig stopped walking

"Yeah, I mean I don't know."

"What happened.. between you two?.. Was I right about the gay?" Craig laughed.

"It was only a experience!" Stan yelled slapping his own face.

Craig couldn't stop laughing.

"I always saw a really.. really big bromance."

Stans face turned red.

"shush!" Stan playfully slapped Craigs arm. "You're the one that gave me that gay hug."

"You kept with it!"

Stan face turned red.

"well."

Craig begun to laugh again and kept walking.

Stans face stayed red the whole walk home.

Stan and Craig got to the house and silently fell asleep.

Stan woke up, it was 4:00 am. He didn't move a muscle. he stayed there stairing at the ceiling.. until he realized, he wasn't the only one awake. he was Craig next to stan in a ball.. crying.

"Why are you crying again?" Stan asked sitting up next to Craig.

"I don't know." Craig admitted.

"come here."

Stan held out his arms and Craig layed on his chest. Stan layed on the bed snuggled with Craig as he cried.

"I don't want you alone. Stan whispered as he played with Craigs hair.

"I don't want to be alone."

Stan woke up the next morning around 5. Craig was still asleep with his hands around Stan smiled and yawned, he stood up walking into the kitchen to get a glass of water.

"Hey Stan." Craig walked in yawning.

"Hey dude" Stan smiled taking a glass of water.

"Uhm, well thanks for like, conforting me, it was nice.." Craigs face turned red.

"No problem. I'm always here for you." Stan layed his hand on Craigs sholder. "I should get home soon, my mom will freak since I kind of forgot to call her and let her know I wouldn't be home."

"Okay, well.. We should hang later." Craig smiled.

"Okay, I'll call you later today and we can go somewhere."

Stan walked out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Craig was watching T.V as he was eating chips.

He couldn't help but smile, he never had anyone care about him that much. He did have his "gang" but Craig thought they were faggots and meant nothing to him. It odly gave him butterflies when he thought of Stan wraping his arms around his back and snuggled with him when he was crying.

Someone at Craigs door knocked. Craig groand and got up to see who was knocking at the door.

"Uh, Kyle?"

"Hi, Craig."

"What's up?" Craig asked awkwardly as he greeted Kyle in.

Kyle didn't answer, and looked at Craig.

"Are you gonna answer..? Or..?" Craig questiond as he turned the t.v off.

"I only have one question." Kyle staired at Craigs dark blue eyes. "Don't steal Stan... I don't want him to leave me.." Kyle looked down as he tried to keep tears in. "He's the only one I can trust and everything. Don't take him from me."

Craig stared at Kyle

"Uhm no problem dude, I wont, but I'm still going to hang with him."

Kyle sighed. "Yeah okay that's what I suspected. Later, Craig."

Kyle just walked out the door, and begun to run home.

"Well then." Craig whispered to himself as he sat back on the couch.

His phone rung.

"Hello?" Craig spoke in the phone.

"Hey dude, meet me at Starks pond, I wanna hang." Stan said quickley.

"Haha, okay I'll be there in a few."

Craig quickley got ready and ran out of the door. He had a smile on his face, It's been a while. He's not really the happiest person.

Around five minutes later, he got to Starks pond to find Stan sitting on the bench.

Craig stood behind the bench looking at the sky.

"Oh jeesus. You scared me." Stan said as he turned around giggling.

"Sorry." Craig said. "So, Kyle visited me when you left."  
"What did he say?"

"He told me to stay away from you."

"Woooow." Stan said closing his eyes. " Sorry about him."

"It's whatever man." Craig sat on the bench next to Stan. "thanks again." Craig smiled and looked away from Stan.

"Of course. you're important to me, I care about you." Stan smiled.

"You do?"

"yeah."

"Oh."

"Do you care about me?" Stan asked as he turned to Craig.

"Of coarse I do, Stan." Craig smiled

"I like your face." Stan laughed.

"Uhm what?" Craig looked at stan confused.

"It's adorable."

"Well." Craig turned red as he stood up. " We should go somewhere."

"My house I have food." Stan smirked as he begun walking, Craig followed him.

"So, my face is adorable?"

"Yeah. and your eyes are amazing."

"Thanks. hahaa." Craig smiled.

the boys reached Stans house as they ran up to his room.

"Stay the night." Stan orderd as he took his jacket off.

"Mmkay." Craig smiled as he took off his jacket.

Craig and Stan sat on the bed next to eachother silently for 5 minutes.

Craig screamed as the door flung opened.

"Craig, you son of a bitch." Kyle walked it.

He threw Craig to the floor sitting on him. He begun punching Craig, trapping him not being able to move. "I told you not to hang out with him!" Craigs face begun to bruise and bleed.

Craig managed to say he's sorry but Kyle didn't stop.

Stan jumped off his bed pushing Kyle off of Craig. "Get off of him you fucking jerk!" stan slapped Kyle.

Kyle stood up and pushed Stan. Stan fell,banging his head on the way.

Craig stood up and punched Kyle in the groin making him kneel to the ground. Craig kneeld down to face eye to eye contact with Kyle. Kyle begun to cry. "Fuck both of you."

Kyle staired at Stan, and walked out of his house.

"stan!" Craig yelled, facing Stan he grabbed his chin to face his face, He wasn't moving, he surely got knocked out.

Craig was on top of Stans legs, holding him. Tears ran down Craigs face. "I'm sorry Stan."

Stan slowley opend his eyes, to find Craig right infront of him.

"thank you." Stan whispered as he hugged Craig.

"Anything for you." Craig whispered back grabbing on to stans hat, and back.

Craig looked at Stan as they were both crying.

Stan leaned in and kissed Craig.

Craig paused at he backed out of the kiss.

"I'm sorry." whispered Stan as he got up.

"No." Craig grabbed on to his hand. He stood up, grabbed Stan by the waist and pulled him in, kissing Stan. Stan smiled as he incerted his toung into Craigs mouth leaving a gasp to Craig, the two boys tounge colided.

"Be with me forever." whispered Craig hugging stan.

"Okay."


End file.
